Croatia
|conventional_long_name = Republic of Croatia |common_name = Croatia |image_flag = Flag_of_Croatia.svg |image_coat = Coat_of_arms_of_Croatia.svg |image_map = EU-Croatia.svg |map_caption = |national_anthem = Lijepa naša domovino Our beautiful homeland | official_languages = Croatian |capital = Zagreb | coordinates = |largest_city = capital |government_type = Parliamentary republic |leader_title1 = Poglavnik |leader_name1 = Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović |leader_title2 = Prime Minister (republian) |leader_name2 = Andrej Plenković |leader_title3 = Speaker of Parliament |leader_name3 = Josip Leko |established_event1 = Principality |established_date1 = 9th century, independent c. 840 |established_event2 = Kingdom |established_date2 = 925 |established_event3 = Union with Hungary |established_date3 = 1102 |established_event4 = Joined Habsburg Empire |established_date4 = 1 January 1527 |established_event5 = Independence of SHS from Austria–Hungary |established_date5 = 29 October 1918 |established_event6 = Co-founded Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (later renamed Yugoslavia) |established_date6 = 4 December 1918 |established_event7 = Yugoslavia becomes Republic |established_date7 = 29 November 1943 |established_event8 = Decision on independence |established_date8 = 25 June 1991 |established_event9 = Declaration of independence |established_date9 = 8 October 1991 |area_rank = 126th |area_km2 = 56594 |area_sq_mi = 21851 |percent_water = 1.09 |population_estimate = |population_estimate_year = |population_estimate_rank = |population_census = 4,290,612 |population_census_year = 2011 |population_density_km2 = 75.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 196.3 |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2011 |GDP_PPP = $80.983 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 75th |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $18,338 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 48th |GDP_nominal_year = 2011 |GDP_nominal = $64.160 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 65th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $14,529 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 44th |Gini = 29 |Gini_ref = |Gini_year = 2008 |HDI_year = 2011 |HDI = 0.796 |HDI_change = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 46th |currency = Kuna |currency_code = HRK |time_zone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |demonym = Croat, Croatian |ethnic_groups = 89.6% Croats, 4.5% Serbs, 5.9% others and unspecified |ethnic_groups_year = 2001 |drives_on = right |cctld = .hr |calling_code = 385 }} Croatia is a country in Southeastern Europe. Its capital city is Zagreb. The Republic of Croatia is a small country between the Mediterranean Sea and Central Europe. It was one of the republics of the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. It became independent in 1991. It joined the European Union on 1 July 2013. History A very long time ago, in this territory lived Illyrian people. They were ruled by Rome. In the seventh century AD, northern Slavic people came to live in the Balkan peninsula. Austria-Hungary made Croatia free from the Ottoman Empire and was ruled in today's Croatia until 1918. In 1918 it became a part of Yugoslavia which was taken over in World War II. After a small war with Italy a fascist dictatorship formed the Independent State of Croatia in 1941. It was not independent for long. Like all other countries in Central Europe the Nazi Germany had strong influence (see also Jasenovac concentration camp). In 1945, Croatia became a part of new, communist Yugoslavia (Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia) which collapsed in 1991. Croatia is now independent for the second time. Dalmatia is part of Croatia. Today Croatia is popular for tourists. The country's reliable economy makes it possible for Croatia to join the European Union on 1 July 2013. Geography Croatia is in Central and Southeast Europe. The Adriatic Sea is the southwest border. Croatia also has borders with Hungary, Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro, and Slovenia. Croatia is the 127th largest country in the world. The highest point is the Dinara peak at . Thousands of islands are part of Croatia. 48 have people living there year round. The largest islands are Cres and Krk. Major rivers are the Sava, Drava, Kupa and Danube. There are many deep caves in Croatia. 49 of which are deeper than . Croatia's most famous lakes are the Plitvice lakes. Climate Most of Croatia has a moderately warm and rainy continental climate. Average temperature ranges between (in January) and (in July). The coldest parts of the country are Lika and Gorski Kotar. The warmest are at the Adriatic coast. Biodiversity There are several ecoregions in Croatia. The coastline, forests, mountains, and rivers give Croatia diverse flora and fauna. There are more than a thousand endemic species. Croatia is home to the only known aquatic cave vertebrate—the olm. There are 444 protected areas of Croatia. Those include eight national parks, two strict reserves, and ten nature parks. The oldest national park in Croatia is the Plitvice Lakes National Park, a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Politics Croatia adopted its constitution in 1990. It declared independence from Yugoslavia on 8 October 1991. The President of the Republic is the head of state. The President is directly elected to a five-year term. The Constitution limits the President to a maximum of two terms. Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović became president on 15 February 2015. The Prime Minister of Croatia is the head of government. Since 22 January 2016, the prime minister of the government is Tihomir Orešković. Administrative divisions Economy ]] Croatia is one of the richest countries of the Balkan Peninsula and of the former Yugoslavia's countries. But Croatia had also the highest cost prices of the whole Central Europe. The average monthly salary/wages in Croatia standing on 739 euro or nearly $1000 USD. The retirement age for men is 65 years and for women 60 years.http://www.pensionfundsonline.co.uk/89/country-profiles/croatia/ The health care enjoys relative strong protection for the country's inhabitants. Education The education is free and required until the child reaches the age of 15. Many choose to continue their studies in high school until the age of 18. Related pages *List of cities in Croatia *Croatia at the Olympics *Croatia national football team *List of rivers of Croatia References Other websites * The Croatian government's official website @ vlada.hr * Basic facts, website of the Croatian Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Croatian National Tourist Board * General information about Croatia * * Category:Croatia Category:European Union member states Category:Italian-speaking countries